Release
by Shay Blair
Summary: The team is falling apart. There are issues tearing them apart, problems that have to be dealt with. Can they resolve it? What can the future possibly hold, and can it be solved before it blows up?
1. Escape

She sat in her chair, wondering how the others were doing. What were they doing now? Were they fighting? Or had they retreated into some sort of temporary peace? She sat in her plush chair, a perk of being one of the best, wondering and worrying. She went here to get away, but she worried what her boys got up to while she was gone. Not that they knew she was gone.

She sat in her chair and wished that she didn't need to do this. But they needed the money, and she needed the escape. If she didn't have this, she would do something she would regret. She took on the other identity to protect them. She took on the identity of a friend.

She sat in her chair and thought of _him._ She loved him, but she didn't know what he thought. She needed escape from that too.

She sat in her chair and heard her alias being called. She left to go perform, transforming from Piper into who she was onstage.


	2. Dance

She danced, her body weaving as she wove her spell over the patrons. They couldn't take their eyes off her. Her voice was of an angel's, and her presence was of a professional's. The patrons loved her, and she loved them.

No matter what happened in her home, no matter what her team said to her, she had this. This was where she belonged. Her co-workers were her family, her audience her friends.

Piper pushed all thoughts of the fights and cruel words out of mind, losing herself in the music. She sang of pain, she sang of heartbreak, she sang of loneliness. And the applause for her song rejuvenated her, reminding her of why she fought the darkness. Why she fought the urge to just give in.

The Condor used to be what did that. It used to be her friends that did that.


	3. Coming Home

She came home silently, not making a sound. She'd fixed her heliscooter to be as silent as an owl in flight. No need to anger the boys further by waking them up. They all desperately needed whatever rest they could get. Cyclonia was keeping quiet, so the Storm Hawks were too. But since Cyclonia wouldn't rest long, they needed their sleep while they still had the chance.

She walked the halls, silent as a ghost. Everything was deathly quiet. She slipped through his door, watching him sleep. Everything was so much more peacful when he was asleep. Nothing was complicated.

She stayed like that for an hour, just watching the peacful look on his face before slipping out once more. She floated to her room and crystal lab. She gazed at it with the sense that while everything else was the same, she was different. And she didn't belong. But with the morning light, that feeling would disappear along with the peace. She slipped into bed, not able to fully feel it. She wasn't fully there.

She always felt like a ghost when she came home, but by the morning things would feel all too real.


	4. Silence

Help choose the pairing for this. Vote in the poll on my profile.

---------------------

She always hated silence. The all-encompassing, all-consuming silence. Nothing good came out of silence.

The coldness of silence was almost as bad as the fighting. No, worse. Fighting showed emotion. It showed they were alive, that they still cared, even it was hatred. But this cold indifference made them seem dead. None of them spoke, hardly moved. Perhaps they, like her, felt like ghosts.

She opened her mouth to speak, to break the unforgiving silence, to bring some sort of life back into her formerly lively teammates. But the crushing weight of the overbearing silence pushed the words back into her throat. Despite how hard she tried, the powerful silence was too strong. She let it go. It was too early in the morning to fight. Too much weight to deal with over breakfast.

She never knew silence could have so much sway. She surreptiously looked at the others. They had given in to the silence. They didn't care enough to try and fight it, were too far gone. Only she had the strength left to want to try and bring them back to life.

She always hated silence.


	5. Ghost of Christmas Past

This chapter gives a clue on who the top two pairings are leading in the poll. Go vote!

------------

Christmas. That used to mean something: love, generosity, togetherness, _family._ She missed that special feeling, what it stood for. Once upon a time, they'd be sitting around the beautiful table, with a veritable feast of all the traditional food. They'd be joking around in the happy mood that comes with the happy meal.

Now, Piper sat alone with tear-filled eyes. In front of her lay the cold feast. The boys were in their rooms, celebrating by themselves or not even celebrating. Piper did all she could to bring back what Christmas had been. She had cooked the feast, expecting silence again but at least a group meal. When no one emerged, she filled plates and set them outside their doors. She'd gotten presents for each of them, which lay under the tree. The others didn't even know there was gifts.

She'd even decorated the Condor like they used to. Green and red abounded, multiplying her tears. It matched _him._ While she decorated, _he_ had been on her mind, influencing her. This holiday's colours matched him, and he didn't even care.

Looking back with a heavy heart at the food, gifts, and decor, she left to go to her escape.

-------------

Question for you: how dark do you want this to get?


	6. Peacemaker

A surprising poll result. You'll find out the official pairing (chosen by readers) in this chapter.

-------------------

Oh, how she loved him right now. Finn and Junko had been fighting again. No matter what good friends they'd been, they fought a lot now. Everyone did. She tried to stay out of it; whenever they attacked her verbally she would bear it, for their sake, to let them blow off steam. She could take it. But when Finn started yelling at her just because Junko left, it took all her strength not to cry. Then _he _stepped in, her love, and stopped Finn, who left to go sulk in his room. When she looked up to thank her saviour, he had already returned to his post.

Still, she felt hope for the first time in awhile. Maybe she wasn't the only one working towards peace. Maybe he still cared too. Maybe together, she and the one she loved could fix this.

Aerrow, Finn, and Junko wouldn't help. But maybe, just maybe, she and Stork could heal this rift.


	7. Purity

New poll up!

-----------

She watched silently from backstage as her fellow performer took the stage. Marianne was her closest friend, but even Marianne didn't know the truth about her. No one at the club knew who she really was. She dared not let them know.

She turned away as Marianne began to seduce the men in the audience. This part of the job always made her ashamed, even though she herself remained chaste, not wearing revealing costumes or selling herself. She sang, did some dancing, none provocative, and that was all. That was all she would do.

Marianne came back from offstage, and she nodded at her, smiling. Marianne left to relax, and she took the stage. Her audience sat up in anticipation. They loved her, even if she wasn't like the normal fare.

As always, before singing, she began with a story, an allegory for her real life and its problems. Her audience leaned forwards, captivated by her tales of her "other lives." She had many different ones here, a sailor, a spy, a princess, and others. They knew she made them up, but that was part of the fun.

Because here, Piper could be anyone she wanted.


	8. Lark

She sat alone in her dressing room, staring at her crystal. This was what protected her from discovery, and kept her haven safe. This single chroma crystal turned her hair blonde and eyes blue. With her hair down in pigtails, no one recognized her. She wasn't safe as Piper here, but she was as Lark. She began tossing the crystal up and down, watching her features change in the mirror.

Up, Piper.

Down, Lark.

Up, Piper.

Down, Lark.

Up, down, up, down.

Piper, Lark, Piper, Lark.

She stopped and lowered her head. Piper, Lark. Which one was she?

Piper, the Storm Hawk? Brave, intelligent, a planner, unappreciated, in the background, hurting, depressed, hiding things, but loyal.

Lark, the singer and dancer? Witty, fun, charismatic, chaste, happy, open, but lying, false.

Piper didn't lie about who she was. But Lark didn't lie about how she felt.

-------

Vote in the poll in my profile!


	9. Midnight Snack

Please ignore the periods that are between some of the lines.

_-----_

_Piper? Why are you up so late?_

_Oh, um…_ I can't let him know the truth. _I, I wanted a snack. Why are you up?_

_I couldn't sleep._

_Why not?_

.

_._

_I just couldn't._

_Alright._

_Why are you still standing there? Didn't you want to get a snack?_

_Oh, right. Yeah, I do._

_._

_You scared me!_

_Piper?_

_What?_

_You do realize that's my food._

_Oh, of course. What about this?_

_Yeah, that's fine. Piper?_

_Yes?_

_I'm not sure how to say this…_

_._

_Things aren't going well lately._

_No, they're not. But what can we do?_

_I don't know._

_._

.

_I'm scared Stork. _


	10. Falling Faster

She stood just outside Aerrow's empty room, holding a plate of food. She'd been to the others already, and they had barely acknowledged her presence. Only a grunt showed recognition. Except Stork. She floated into the room, a small smile on her face. Stork had actually thanked her, and she knew he remembered last night, when they both expressed their concerns about the team. He had left after she confessed her fear, but Piper still knew something had changed.

She set Aerrow's plate down on his bed, her smile fading. Out of all of them, Aerrow had been affected the most. Perhaps because he had the most to lose. Regardless of the reason, he was falling faster than the others, and falling hard. Had he given up? Piper, and even Stork -surprisingly- fought to grasp anything they could to slow their fall. Finn and Junko tried as well, but with little effort. Aerrow was the only one who let himself plummet with no resistance. But, why? What on earth could make Aerrow give up?

Piper felt a hand rest on her shoulder.


	11. Six

When she felt the hand on her shoulders, she froze. She nearly dropped the plate when she heard him whisper.

_Whose food is that Piper?_

She turned slowly, looking him straight in the eye. He had changed so much, and all of those changes showed in his eyes. Every trial, every hard decision showed. He was nowhere near the carefree boy he had been. His eyes had been luminous before, now they were flat and dead. They only showed life when they were filled with anger.

_Piper?_

She didn't know how to respond. Smirking with dead eyes at her silence, he grabbed her hair and pulled her in roughly, kissing her on the lips fiercely. She pulled away, shock in her eyes. As he laughed, she accused.

_You're drunk._

_And?_

_You're not thinking straight._

_Doesn't mean I haven't wanted to do that for a long time._

He left as she continued to stare. How could he, how dare he, and he was drunk! And was that really a confession of love? The old him would never have done that, would never drink.

It had been six years since the first Storm Hawks first formed.

How had Finn changed so much?


	12. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

This is just a more in-depth update on this story in general. I decided to do this for all my stories, to clear up some things and let people know what's going on.

When this story takes place: The hint was in the last chapter, but for those who didn't catch it; it takes place when the Storm Hawks are about 20.

Also, in particular to Sapphearceskyy, but to anyone who is unsure, it was Finn who kissed Piper in the last chapter. The clue? "How had _Finn_ changed so much?" It was the last line of the chapter.

The Christmas holidays are coming up and that has an impact on updates. The holidays are a busy time for me, so updates may be slower.

This story's plot is a work-in-progress. I have some ideas on where it could go, but nothing is set in stone. If anyone wants to suggest things, or even just discuss with me possibilities, it would be welcome.

Until we meet again,

Shay.


	13. Once upon a time

_Once upon a time, there was a pirate princess who sailed the skies. However, she was not a bad pirate; she and the rest of her crew only stole from the bad pirates who plagued innocent islanders and merchants' ships. She had a wonderful crew and a brave captain, and soon, they were known throughout the Atmos. All the bad pirates were terrified of them, and all ships respected them. Anyone who crossed them regretted it. _

_The pirate princess, Lark, may have been the only female in the small crew, but she was happy. All the boys were like brothers to her, the family she never had._ _But one day something went wrong. They looked at her differently, they started acting differently. They were finally calming down when they began arguing. _

Piper looked out at the crowd to make sure they were still interested before continuing.


	14. No story is complete without romance

Quick update this time since this chapter was basically already written, because it's a direct continuation of last chapter.

-------------------

_No story would be complete without romance, and Lark just happened to have a person who she just may be in love with: her closest friend, the ship's helmsman. He had gotten them through many a time when bad pirates ganged up on them. She thought he may like her too, but she could be wrong._

_Confused, the girl went to her favourite place in the world to think. When she came back, she found another of her crewmates drunk._

_She thought of him as a friend, but he kissed her. _

_Her crew is falling apart, her leader is depressed, her true love doesn't even notice her, her friend is getting drunk and trying to kiss her. What should Lark, brave pirate but confused woman, do?_

Piper gazed out at the club's audience, waiting for their answer to "Lark's" latest story.


	15. Responses Both Good and Bad

For those who are waiting for How Far, I promise it's coming really soon!

--------

She watched the audience take in her story, and respond.

_Lark should confront her drunken friend!_

_She should get her leader help!_

_Lark should just forget her true love, get together with me, baby._

She winced at the lewd suggestions, ignoring them as she usually did. Finally it quieted down. She smiled, thanked them, and sang her set, slower, more emotional songs. Her song choices would often fit her story, and today's told of heartbreak and worry. When she felt optimistic, often due to a conversation with Stork, she would choose upbeat songs. If it was an uneventful day, she would stay with happy songs. Upbeat songs were what they often liked, especially when she moved to the music in her own way. Some were disappointed that she didn't dance like a whore, but then, she wasn't one. And those who did enjoy her unique flavour quickly shushed them.

One of the patron's responses stuck in Piper's head as she returned to the Condor after her shift finished.

_Lark should kick their ass for not realizing how lucky they are to have her!_


	16. Crystals Like Eyes

She sat alone at her desk, facing the crystals that had once brought her such happiness. Now, in every one of them, she saw his eyes reflected. His flat, dead, bright blue eyes. After the, incident, she had been avoiding her teammates. She didn't want to face them, didn't want to face him. She turned away from her desk, sighing.

She looked over at her photo album. Flipping it open to a page marked by much viewing, she smiled wistfully at the picture taken the day they formed. So what if they weren't officially a squadron? They were happy. Cyclonia was their enemy, plain and simple. The Storm Hawks were the good guys.

She looked up from the photo to see him walk in. She looked down, her shoulders bristling in fearful anticipation.

_Hello Piper._

_Hello Finn._

_Missed you at dinner._

_Yeah._

_Damnit Piper, look at me!_

Shocked into obeying, she looked up to face those blue eyes.


	17. Sorry

I'm so sorry it's taken so long, after this update there's more of my other stories to come!

His blue eyes were still dead, but now showed traces of fire. She was shocked at the anger, but in the back of her mind, relieved to see life in those cold eyes. As she stared, his expression softened but his eyes stayed fiery.

_You're avoiding me._

She immediately broke his intense gaze, ashamed but unable to deny it. Scared of her discovery of his feelings, and his addiction, she did all she could to avoid facing them. She didn't know how to react.

_I'm…Sorry?_

_Sorry? You're just as sorry as I am!_

She looked back into those blue, blue eyes.

_Maybe I'm not sorry for what I did, but I am sorry about how this happened._

_What do you mean?_

_You may have your own problems. We all do. But the real issue is much bigger. And I'm sorry I don't know how to fix it._

_I've no idea what you're talking about._ And he was gone.

Piper sank to the floor. That went horribly, but at least now he was gone.


	18. Empty Dinner

Another chapter of Release (finally). Sorry it's taken so long to update.

* * *

She sat at the table beside him, eating in silence. It was becoming more and more common that he would be the only one to not eat in his room, if only because he always wanted more. At least this way she wasn't alone.

_Piper?_

She was so stunned by the breaking of the silence it took her a moment to realize it was her name that he said.

_Yes?_

_Thank you for the food._

He said nothing else, but it was enough. She had not been thanked for anything for a while, and it was nice to hear his voice. He used to be so talkative, but he barely spoke nowadays. And the heavy, heavy silence that weighed down on her so had been broken by her now-silent comrade. Maybe there was still hope for him, he just needed a little help.

After all, was it really a surprise that the silence, too heavy for Piper, could be lifted by the strongman?


	19. A Boy With Moonlight In His Eyes

She stared out at the crowd, unsure. They were expecting something, a story or a song, but she didn't know where to begin. Too much was going through her head for her to sort it out right away, and for once she had prepared nothing.

"Once upon a time," she began, hoping words would come. Her voice cracked. She tried again, "once upon a time…"

Her audience stirred, uncomfortable with her hesitation. She took a deep breath, calmed her mind, and began again.

"Once upon a time, a boy with moonlight in his eyes, put his hand in mine, and said he loved me so. But that was once upon a time, very long ago."

The audience sat up, recognizing the words she spoke and the changes she made to the lyrics. She continued, beginning to sing. "Once upon a ship, we fought beneath a red-black moon, beating all our foes and cheering when we're done. But that was once upon a time. Now the bliss is gone."

The lyrics, changed to match her, touched her audience.

Finally, "But somehow once upon a time, never comes again."

Her audience sat stunned, then burst into applause at the improvised ballad.


	20. Tell Me

_Lark, are you alright?_

_Oh, Marianne, you startled me, I didn't see you there._

_I know._

_I'm sorry, what did you say?_

_Well, as you said, you didn't see me there. So you couldn't hide what you were doing._

_Oh, well, um…_

_Lark, are you alright? Please don't lie to me; I'm your best friend._

_You're right, I have been distracted lately._

_We know._

_What?_

_We can tell. The others didn't catch on as quickly as I did, but everyone's starting to notice._

_Oh._

_Please, confide in me. _

_I can't._

_Why not?_

_You know there are things I can't tell you._

_Then tell me general, nothing specific._

_My, friends, who I, live with, we're just having some trouble._

_Lark, we all know that. It's in your stories._

_I'm just so worried about them! _She broke down.

_It's okay Lark, it's okay. Listen, I know you don't tell me everything, but I am your friend and you can tell me some things._

_You're right._

It took a while.

_Lark, are you alright now?_

_Better._


	21. Drunken Apologies

_Piper?_

She whirled around, fearing what would happen… _Finn?_

_I-I just wanted to…_

_Wanted to what?_

_To apologize._

_I-Finn._ Shocked. _T-thank you._

_I shouldn't have tried to-_

_It's okay. It's very good of you to apologize._

_Really?_

_Really. I'm proud of you._

_Good. Cause I really want you to like me._ He stumbled.

_You're drunk._ Her hope deflated.

_Yeah, but you like me. So can I have a kiss?_

_No, Finn._

_Please?_

_No._

_I'll never ask for-_

_NO!_

Silence. _Y'know, that's the first time you've lost your temper with me in awhile._

She stared open mouthed as he stumbled out.


	22. Anger

She hadn't meant to. She didn't know why it happened. She had just brought him dinner. He looked so sad, she couldn't help speaking. Just two words.

_You okay?_

She ended up fleeing, his words resonating in her mind. She shouted too, losing her temper again.

_You don't know me.  
_

_No, I don't, not anymore!_

She leaned against the wall.

_What is wrong with you?_

_I'm fed up with playing Sky Knight. I'm fed with this team. I'm fed up with you!_

Piper sank down.

_You were supposed to be our leader. You lead us into hell!_

_Well then why don't you go join your __best friend__ Cyclonis!_


	23. Break

_Please let me in._

_Go away, you're letting murflies in._

…_Please._

Something in her voice broke, and the door opened.

Something in her face broke his heart, and he let her in.

Something in his face broke her wall, and she began to cry,

Something in her tears broke his paranoia, and he embraced her.

_What's wrong?_

_Please don't ask me that._

_Alright._

When he beckoned for her to sleep on his bed while he took the floor, she realized how much things had changed.

Could it ever go back?

_Thank you._ All she could say.

Stork merely nodded, embracing Piper once again, giving her the comfort she needed.

The last question that haunted her before a long-awaited, peaceful rest was one that had been there for a long time.

Did he love her?


	24. Cruel

_Go away._

_...What?_

_Get out, you're infecting me._

_With what?_

_Just get out._

She stood, staring at his door, eyes and mouth wide. No warning. No reason. Just gone. Why had he forced her out after being so compassionate the night before?

Piper turned and fled, tears streaming at Stork's cruelty.


	25. Unexpected Hope

_Marianne._

_Yes Lark?_ Turn. Look. See. _Oh God. Come here._ Embrace. _What's wrong?_

_Everything. I— He— I can't— What— I just don't know I can't take it._

_Hush honey, it's alright, I'm here for you. _

She cried until she had nothing left. She cried over _him_, over all the boys, over what they had lost.

_Thank you, Marianne, for everything._

_It's nothing. You're my best friend, after all._

_But still. You've been so good too me. Everyone here has._

_Of course we have. Haven't you seen the effect you've had? Look around you. This place is getting better everyday. Less girls are stripping. More customers are respectable. You are slowly turning this trashy strip club into a classy place._

_No I haven't. It's still trash._

_Not yet, but it's already changing. And it's thanks to you._

_How? I can't do anything right!_

_Yes you can. Everyone here knows it._

Piper had a few more tears slip down, this time from happiness.

_Marianne?_

_Yes Lark?_

_You'll be seeing a lot more of me._

Marianne smiled, and the two embraced.


	26. Calm

I'm alive! Wow! And I have a new challenge up, so check out my profile, it's very easy to do!

* * *

Her mouth dropped wide open as she walked in carrying the pot of food. Everyone was there. All her boys, even Aerrow and Radarr. They sat at the table, staring down. Absolute silence, but even that was bearable today. Setting down the pot, she handed out the meal.

One. A silent Wallop.

Two. A drunken sharpshooter.

Three. A heartbreaking Merb.

Four. An empty co-pilot.

Five. An anger-filled knight.

Six. A lying navigator.

No one spoke as she delivered and sat. No one spoke as everyone ate. No one spoke when Junko hid his eyes, when Finn's hand shook, when Stork looked everywhere but at her, when Radarr shied away from Aerrow.

When Piper cut the meat too hard and cut her hand.

But they were together, and not fighting. For now, for Piper, that was enough.

Running her hand under water a ways from the others, she wondered if this peaceful interlude would last.


	27. Before

Continuation of the last one, and the next chapter continues from this one.

* * *

She felt Radarr climb up to her shoulder, smiling as he wrapped his tail around her neck in a hug. The only one concerned about her. She squeezed her eyes shut. No tears, she had promised herself.

_Thank you Radarr._ A mere whisper.

Scurrying down. A small paw on her hand spoke volumes.

_It's okay, I'm fine._

Wide eyes staring up.

_Really._

Another paw.

_Oh, Radarr._

She picked him up. He let her.

_I can't imagine what it's like for you, with Aerrow the way he is._

A look down.

_Do you know why?_

A slow shake of the head. Her breath caught. How could Radarr not know? Then she met his eyes.

_You do know, don't you?_

A barely there nod.

_Don't worry, you don't have to tell me._

A ghost of a smile in gratitude.

_Just, try to help him. I don't know if I can._

A hug, a squeeze, a comfort, a promise, an apology.


	28. The Storm

Cautious talk from four. Insignificant topics, but talk. Calm, rational talk from all but the silent, anger-filled knight. But he couldn't stay silent.

_This is pointless._

Snap. Tenuous threads cut.

Torn by a retort.

Shorn by arguing.

Dissolved by screaming.

Piper watched as threads disappeared as everyone fought. Everything came out: resentment, long-held grudges, blame. She watched herself help tear the threads.

Her Sky Knight made the first cut.


	29. Flashes

So, things are actually picking up plot-wise now. Things will actually start happening with a discernible direction. Everything will be coming to a head soon, so enjoy! :)

* * *

She remembered snippets.

_Once upon a time..._

Marianne dancing, not stripping.

_There was calm with them._

Less men jeering at her modesty.

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save._

Her and Marianne talking.

_He yelled._

A hug and tears. Understanding.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness._

The other girls still stripping.

_She looks good, but her boyfriend says she's a mess._

It wasn't perfect, the club, but it was her heaven.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._


	30. How Things Used to Be

Her stress relief. Her fun. Her lack of responsibility.

That's what the club used to be.

Her freedom. Her therapist. Her sanctuary. Her home.

That's what it was now. Ever since Ae—the incident. That's all it was, she told herself. And incident. Isolated, unique, separate. Incidental. The team was on the mend still. They had talked civilly. What happened next was irrelevant.

That's what their talking civilly was now. Irrelevant.

Before, she lived in and for the Condor. She loved her team and the work they did. Everything else was less important. The club was somewhere she went for fun. A lot of what went on there made her uncomfortable, but she needed the stress relief.

Now, she lived in the Condor but for the club. She loved her fellow dancers and performing. Everything else felt like a bad dream. The Condor was somewhere she spent as little time as possible. Everything there made her uncomfortable, but she needed to keep up appearances and try for change.

And yet, the boys never noticed how little time she spent on the Condor.


	31. Worried

Her luck had been bound to run out. She should be grateful it had lasted this long.

_Who's there? Come out!_

Stopped heart at the voice.

_I know you're there. I heard you land._

_Stork, i-it's me._

Lowered weapon. _Piper? What, why are you..._ _Where were..._

_I had to go somewhere._ Defensive.

_Where?_ Concerned.

_Why do you care?_ Cold.

_Because I'm worried about you._

_Worried about me? __**Now**__ you're worried about me?_

_Piper, what's wrong?_ A gentle touch on her arm.

_You weren't worried about me when Finn got drunk and kissed me! You weren't worried when I found out he was drunk constantly nowadays. You weren't worried when I had a huge fight with Aerrow. Or, rather, you were for __**one**__ night before abandoning me. You weren't worried when you kicked me out, rejecting me and breaking my—_ Stop. Flushed. Angry. Tired. Despairing. He saw all of this.

_Y-you thought I was—_

_Goddamn it all._ She kissed him.

* * *

One last thing, although you may kill me for ending this chapter here. The ending for this story is not quite set in stone, so if you would like to discuss possibilities or suggest something yourself, PM me!

Has anyone else noticed I tend to update in threes?


	32. Simultaneity

What? What's this? I'm alive? What a strange thing... So yes, I am actually alive and still writing, real life just kicks my ass a lot. If for some strange reason you haven't noticed, I changed my pen name! That's right! I made this account a long time ago and got sick of the pen name I no longer like.

Here is the next chapter of Release, I'm sorry it took so long!

Him. His lips. His hair in her hands. His skin. She was happy, so happy. She was angry, so unlike her. She was hungry, she was desperate, was tired, was lovesick, pleading, bold.

Break. Eyes snapped open. Realization of actions. Reel back.

_I/why shouldn't/did have/you..._

_I'll/no sorry/wait..._

_I'll/don't go/leave..._

_I'm/I so/love sorry/you._

_._

_._

_._

_What?_


	33. As Long as You're Mine

Love? She loved him. She still loved him. But it hurt. He had hurt her. Now, he loved her? He said he did. But if he did, why had he...

Answer. He needed an answer.

_I love you too. I have for so long._

She shouldn't, but she had to:

_Why did you..._

_Because I thought you didn't feel the same way and I couldn't take it._

Oh. Understanding. He was like her.

_When you thought it was because I didn't-_

_I thought it was because you didn't._

Meet again. This time both reaching for the other. Make up for lost time, for pain, for misunderstanding.

_Kiss me too fiercely. Hold me too tight. I need help believing, you're with me tonight._


	34. Others

_Piper?_

_Y-yes? _Please don't say this was a mistake. Please.

_What did you mean before?_

_About what? _Held breath.

_About Finn and Aerrow._

_Oh. _She had forgotten. Forgotten what she yelled in her rant. She didn't realize he would remember. She hadn't been thinking. Now he knew what was going on and...

Look up. Eyes meet.

_Oh. _He cared. He really did. He was asking because of it. He wanted to help. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to tell, to share the burden. Because it hurt to carry this. And she had been wishing that he could help her. Now maybe he could.

Words spilled out and he listened, understood, comforted, cared.

It was all she had hoped for.


	35. Her

_I have to ask. _

_What?_ What could there possibly be left to ask when she had told him everything. Everything but—

_Where were you?_

_I don't want to say._

_Piper, after what you've told me, I'm worried about you._

_Don't ask._

_Please—_

_Don't ask!_

Silence. She had been so willing to talk before, but she could not answer this question. She could not. Even after all she had told him.

_Please don't ask me that._

_You can trust me._

_I know, but..._

_Why can't you tell me?_

_Because I can't trust anyone with this. Stop asking because I will not tell you. Thank you for listening and comforting me. I really did appreciate it. But do not ask me that. I'm sorry. I'll go—_

_No. You don't have to leave._

_...Thank you._

* * *

So, things are actually starting to move forward in this story! What's happened so far is going to start to pull together more and come to a head. That being said, I'm not sure how far away we are from the ending.

On the topic of the ending, it's still a little fuzzy and I have a couple options I haven't decided between yet. So, anyone who wants to discuss choices with me it absolutely welcome!

Until we meet again,  
Shay.


	36. The Other Side

_Marianne._

She turned to see her friend standing there, happiness shining. Her breath caught. _Lark, you're..._

Watch as she smiled. Smiled an actual smile. Feel hope swell in her heart for the friend she'd been so worried about.

_You're happy._

_I told him._

Shock. Lark had told him. And was happy.

_He feels the same way._

Hug. Thrill. It made her so happy. Watching her friend spiral down was painful. Watching her change the club and now her home situation gave Marianne hope.


	37. Flip

_Again?_

_Stork! I-I was—_

_We've been spending the past couple days together, but you leave every night to go god-knows-where._

_You didn't say anything before._

_I didn't think I'd need to. _

Silence. She didn't want to lose him. But her continual absences...

_I'm worried about you._

_You mentioned that before._

She couldn't tell him. She couldn't stop. She needed the club.

_I asked you not to ask._

_You told me not to._

_All the more reason to stay out of it. _

_All the more reason to be concerned._

How dare he. This was something she needed to relieve stress, and it couldn't be public.

Sigh. _I trust you Piper. And I hope you'll tell me._

She let him go. She tried, but—

_I don't know what I'd do without you Stork._

_I don't know what I'd do without you either._

_Then let's not find out. _


	38. Crisis

This could not be happening. Not now. Their luck had help up until now, why not longer?

Because it had already taken so much luck. She should be grateful it hadn't happened before. But, they were worse off now. What would happen? This could not possibly go well.

She glanced around at the boys. Stork, piloting but continually looking at her. He knew how this was likely to end, and the stakes. Junko was sitting, activating and deactivating his knuckle-busters again and again, silent. Finn. His crossbow lay neglected on the table as he just stared into nothingness. Radarr, trying to calm Aerrow down.

Aerrow. God, Aerrow. He was pacing, a furious look of intensity on his face.

She doubted she looked much better, being terrified and examining, worried.

Why couldn't Cyclonia have stayed quiet?

Why couldn't the Hawks be left alone just a little longer?

* * *

Oh my goodness! A plot! This is where plot actually starts to take effect, and it should come together now. That being said, still twists and turns to come!

Until we meet again,  
Shannon


	39. Whirlwind

Surprise. Everywhere. Where had they come from? Where were the others? Why wasn't...

Concern. Not including problems, she didn't dare calculate odds. She wanted it to stop, the truth running through her head.

Adrenaline. Flight. Engage. Shoot. Breathe. Zap. Yell. Warn. Breathe. Dodge. Shoot. Drop. Breathe. Up. Left. Down. Right. Breathe. In. Out. Gasp. Breathe.

Panic. Surrounded. Her boys. Where were they?

Stop. Run. Fly. Dodge. Flee. Just flee. Shoot. Hit. Run. Fight. Flash-Aerrow. Call. Nothing. Flash-Junko. Fighting. Punching.

Determination. Circle. Hit. _I can do this. _Shoot. Hit. Dodge. Spin. Fi—

Pain. Gasp. Clutch. Look. Arrow? Not Ravess. Then...

Whirl. Blue eyes.

_Everyone, retreat. Now!_


	40. Disgust

_You. _Anger. Accusation. Disgust. _You shot me._

Blank eyes. Tinted with drink. _I didn't mean to._

_Oh, really? Because working for the Cyclonians is _clearly _what I thought it was!_

He just sat there, as did all the others. She'd patched up her wound herself.

_Wake up!_

_I'm awake._

_No you aren't. _

_And you are?_

_I give up. _Turn.

_No. I need to talk to Finn first. _Turn back. See the anger. Fear it. _After all, I'm our Sky Knight, aren't I? _Words spat out.

His eyes, on fire. She was frozen as he turned to Finn.


	41. Truth

_You worthless piece of shit. _Knives into everyone. _You drink, that's all you ever do. I never should have let you on the team. All you've ever done is fuck up everyone else. Go die, we won't miss you._

_Hey Aerrow, that's mean._

_Oh, you. You think you're so tough with your strength. You're a wimp and your family is right to despise you. Your cowardliness is only matched by the resident freak Stork._

_Aerrow, that's enough! _As angry as she was, she couldn't—

_Oh, Piper. Pretty Piper. So much better than all the rest of us. Standing there, looking down on us all. Guess what? You're headed to hell like the rest of—_

_Stop it! _Daggers.

_This is war. We screw up, people die. We can't be innocent, not anymore._

_When did you decide this?_

_When I watched a whole village be murdered in front of me!_

Silence. Air squeezed out.

_...What? _


	42. Dare

He spoke, explained. She couldn't stand it.

_You said that you lost, that Dark Ace took the crystal._

_Along with the life of every villager there._

She was so angry at him for hiding this. How dare he lay this on only himself and Radarr?

_Why did you lie?_

_I thought I could handle it._

Cold took hold of her heart. How dare he.

_Is that why you gave up?_

_How was I to know this would happen?_

_How dare you! _


	43. Blame

Warning for use of the f word.

* * *

_You fell because of something you didn't tell us but dragged us all along with you._

_At least I didn't turn to drinking! _Snap from red.

_No, you just drove me to it instead. _Fire from the blue eyes.

_Your choice! _Ice from gold.

_Maybe if you didn't take every chance you could to cut me down right from the start!_

_Not very strong then._

_Piper, when did you get so cold? _From the brown-skinned Wallop.

_What, you finally talk now? Good for you, your one-syllable words._ Red hair and anger.

_At least I didn't break this team apart._

_Calm down. _Green skinned.

_You! _Ice again. _You keep making me think you'll help and then you never do. Don't know what I see in you._

Silence.

_Stork? It's fucking Stork? _Cry from blue.

Eruption.


	44. Rainbow

Black. Black day, black night. Black foes, black friends.

Black anger.

Red hair. Red sun, red moon. Red blood, red heat.

Red fury.

Blue eyes. Blue tears, blue cry. Blue vein, blue heart.

Blue despair.

Green hair. Green out, green inside. Green envy, green love.

Green jealousy.

Brown skin. Brown earth, brown sky. Brown questions, brown sigh.

Brown sadness.

Gold eyes. Gold fire, gold ice. Gold beauty, gold lie.

_I'm leaving. _

_Will you be back? _Green.

_In a few days. _


	45. Ownership

This chapter was odd for me to write, and I think you'll understand why by the end of it. Oddly emotional and strangely cathartic.

* * *

Blow by everyone.

By Marianne.

Don't interfere, she sees. It flits across her face.

The room. Her room. Her chair, her mirror, her costumes, her makeup.

Hers.

Not anyone else's.

All hers.

Maybe she should just stay here. After all, it's hers.

Hers.

Not belonging to some ghost.

Ghost of a girl, ghost of a team, ghost of her.

Not hers.

This is hers.

This ice is hers.

The Condor belongs to the fire.

Fire isn't hers.

Ice is.

Ice is safe. She likes safe.

The stage is hers too.

Not right now, but soon.

Then the audience is hers.

And she is theirs.

The boys aren't hers, she isn't theirs, the Condor isn't, the fire isn't, Stork isn't, she isn't, _isn't–isn't–isn't–_

This is.

Hers.

Stay.

She likes that.

Tired of not fitting.

Hers.

Theirs.

Here.

For now.

Maybe forever.

Her forever.


	46. A

_Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a girl. And she had it all. Now she's here, standing before you. And this is all she has. You, and her songs._

A song. _Once upon a time, in a land I never knew, I found a boy who said that he loved me true. In a fairy tale land my story will end, even though fate is not my friend. Happy ever after is not my choice, for in this tale I have no voice._

A girl. Marianne. _Lark, what the hell is going on?_

_Leave me alone._

_I'm your friend. I can't._

_You don't even know my real name._

_But I know you._

_Doesn't matter. Go away, I need to get ready before I go on again, and you're on now._

A last glance. A sigh. A promise to return. A closed door.

A moment of silence.

God she loved silence.

A door open. Two eyes snap up. A shock.

_What the hell are you doing here?_

* * *

And here. We. Go. This is winding up to the climax of the story. Crazy, when I started this I had no clue where it was going, and now it's all plot-related stuff left. So stick with me, I'm almost done this adventure of a story!


	47. Indifference and Acceptance

The enemy of love is not hate, but indifference.

She doesn't love the boys who used to be hers. It's been slowly beaten out of her with every harsh word. But she can't bring herself to hate them either. Not after everything before, in spite of everything after.

So she hovers, somewhere in between, floating dangerously close to indifference.

Stork floats more than the others, wandering all around her spectrum of emotion.

The enemy of hate is not love, but acceptance.

She doesn't hate the girl who stands in her doorway. It's been slowly growing on her with every new understanding. But she certainly can't love or even like her either. Not after everything the girl's done, in spite of their moments of friendship.

So she waits. The shock and anger in her demand of reason slowly draining. Waiting for an answer, slipping too quickly down the slope to accepting the girl's presence.


	48. Two Larks

_Not sure if I should be insulted or flattered. _Smirk on the girl in her doorway's face.

_Why would you be either? _Confusion on Piper's.

_Look at yourself._

Look in the mirror. Blonde. Pigtails. Blue eyes. And her cover name.

_You could have disguised yourself as anyone. Why Lark?_

_For an identity based on deception? What can I say, it seemed right. _

_I'll go with flattered then._

Silence. _So why are you here?_

_After the fight, and what I saw of the aftermath, I had to follow you. I had to know._

_And? So what do you think?_

_Why don't you tell me?_

Silence. A sigh.

_I heard the whole argument. I don't need you to tell me what's going on. Especially considering your lack of reaction to me._

_What would you have me do?_

_Before today, I'd expect an attack. Certainly not a civil discussion._

_Why are you here Cyclonis?_

Pause. Gathering words. _I come to try to bring you out of the hell you currently call home_

_You? Bring me out of hell?_

_You can't deny it feels like that._

Silence. A stare at the ceiling. _Leave. I'll give you my answer tomorrow._

_Thank you for considering._

* * *

Eep. This is the first chapter in awhile where I had to cut in down to fit in 200 words. It's currently sitting at 199!

So now you know what the main conflict/climax will be, more or less. Not sure how many chapters are left to go, but there shouldn't be any more filler chapters, so stick around, and enjoy what's to come! :)

Also, feel free to drop a review if you liked it! Or if you hated it really. I haven't gotten any for the last lot of chapters, and while I'm still very motivated with this story regardless, I do like feedback.

Until we meet again,  
Shay Blair.


	49. Reintroduction

Just one update today. I wrote this fairly quickly and as I'm not likely to have time in the next few days to write the next bunch, I figured I may as well post this!

Thank you so much for the reviews! It's always nice to know people are reading and enjoying the story. :)

* * *

_Hi, my name is Lark. But then, you all already know that. You've all seen me perform. You've heard my stories. You probably know I'm not what I seem._

_A while ago, there was a girl. And thanks to some problems at home, she needed an escape. So she found one, and she struck up a deal. She wouldn't strip, but she'd perform, and she had talent. And the owner took pity on her. _

_She made friends here, with the other girls and some customers. And somehow, she's still not sure how, this place got respectable. I mean, look at it now._

Chuckles, nods.

_It's been transformed into an establishment where the girls sing, dance, and do only what they want, which may include stripping._

In her hand, something caught the light.

_This is what makes me Lark, what gave me freedom._

_But in the end, everything serves its purpose, and Lark has served hers. Now I need to make a decision and continue on, but I can't do that as Lark._

Dead silence.

A clink as a crystal hit the floor.

_Hi, my name is Piper._

* * *

Until we meet again,  
Shay Blair.


	50. One Last Question

Silence. No one spoke. Maybe couldn't.

_This is a neutral terra. It has no allegiance. That's why I chose it originally. I've seen both sides of the conflict, good and bad. I don't really believe in good and evil anymore, just gray and darker gray. I kept fighting for a lighter shade, and what else was I to do? _

_Now I'm at a crossroads. And since I can't ask my team, I come to you, my new family. _

_I have been offered a place with Cyclonia at Cyclonis' right hand. Last time this happened, I believed in black and white and refused._

_There's a lot she has to offer me, the least of which is crystal mastery and someone to discuss crystals with. But I'd also be trading in for a darker shade of gray. _

_This is a neutral terra. Some of you are Cyclonian, some not. I've asked for advice a lot from you. Help me one last time, I beg you._

_Which shade do I choose? _


	51. Sides

Immediate. Outrage, yelling. All siding with their allegiance. Their war.

Gradual. Discussion, shouting. Points brought up. Pauses.

Eventual. Contemplation, talking. People debating. Helpful points.

Piper stood onstage. At some point she realized that the other girls had joined her.

Marianne. _We support you no matter your choice. _

A smile. Unspoken thanks.

Two patrons stood up. One man. One woman.

_We have compiled our main points arguing for each side. _The man.

_We will each make our case. This is what we have decided. _The woman. _Ultimately, it must be up to you._

An inclined head. Acceptance.

_Cyclonis has a lot to offer you. State of the art labs, teachings._

_You won't be completely trusted by anyone._

_You said yourself, there's no pure side to this war._

_There is a lighter shade, however._

_Cyclonis will respect you for your skills._

_You have friends on your team and your love._

_You haven't been happy with your team in a long time._

Silence.

_Thank you, you've given me a lot to think about._

* * *

Just one update today, but for those who follow How Far, there should be a chapter of that coming soon! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate them and they are an author's bread and butter.

Until we meet again,  
Shay Blair


End file.
